I'll wait for you
by OokamiWolfDK
Summary: The fight is over, and life has returned to normal. Tony is throwing yet another party, and even though he doesn't want to, Steve goes to said party. At the party, the Captain meets someone he never thought he'd see again; a certain God of Mischief.


I'll wait for you – Steve x Loki

'_Oh great, yet another one of Tony's parties'_, Steve thought as he looked at the invitation in hand. Tony seemed to use every holiday as an excuse for having a party, and this time it was Halloween. It even said on the invitation that all guests had to be dressed up. Steve groaned as he put down the piece of paper. He had a week to figure out what costume to wear. Perhaps he should get going?

The week passed quickly, as Steve had been called out for a mission the following morning after receiving the invitation. He had only just gotten back the night before the party, so he had not been able to get a costume. Therefore, he simply went to the party in his Captain America uniform. Surely people wouldn't think he was the real one, so there wouldn't be a problem, right?

After being scolded by Tony for his lousy costume picking skills, Steve got himself a beer and hurried to the balcony where he could get some peace. He really didn't like parties. They made him feel so old and out of place. He sighed as he looked out over the ocean. Suddenly, as voice startled him. "Steven Rogers. Fancy seeing you here. Didn't see you as the party type." Steve straightens up and looks at the man standing beside him. "Loki? What on earth are you doing here?" He is unsure of how to react to the unexpected meeting. Loki smirks. "Well, I heard there was a party, so I decided to drop by. Anyone can get in, even though they don't have an invitation." Steve nods. He is still completely rigid, ready to fight if he has to. "Oh, just relax, my Captain", Loki says as he smirks once again. "I am not here to cause trouble. I merely wanted to see how my favorite Avenger was doing." Steve relaxed visibly, but remained slightly tense, unsure if he could really trust him. "Oh, come on. We had such good times whilst I was being held captive, did we not? I sure enjoyed your company." The God of Mischief smiles at the Captain, seeming quite sincere. Steve nods. "Yes, I liked talking to you, too. Too bad you had to ruin it by trying to take over Earth", he says, not sounding very happy at all. He was disappointed in Loki. They had been talking very well together, and they had shared stories that they had never shared with anyone else. Steve liked Loki very much. Perhaps a bit too much. And maybe that was why he had been so hurt when Loki had escaped, and later returned only to try and take over Steve's home planet. Loki smiles sadly. "Yes, I know I severed our bond by doing that. And I know you may not trust me any longer, but I wish to tell you that I regret my actions. I longed for power, and no one even looked twice at me on Asgard. I got greedy. I wanted more than I was allowed to have." He places a hand on Steve's shoulder and guides him around so he is facing Loki. "I am sorry, Steven. I really am." He looks into the Captain's eyes, looking completely sincere. Steve's hard resolve breaks right there. He smiles a little. "I'm glad that you came. I've missed you," he admits, blushing a tiny bit. Loki smirks, noticing the slight red tint on Steve's cheeks. "I have missed you too, Steven Rogers. I hope you do not hate me too much for my actions." Steve immediately shakes his head. "I couldn't hate you, Loki. Not really." Loki nods and smiles. The two of them stand there for a while, simply looking at each other. Steve is the first to turn towards the sea again, blushing more severely than before. Loki smirks, liking the reaction he gets from Steve. He moves a bit closer, testing the boundaries. Their hands touch. Steve's eyes flicker to their hands as Loki moves his hand to rest on top of the blonde's. "L-Loki, what are you doing?" The god does not reply, however. He merely stands there, looking out over the sea. "It is quite a spectacular view, don't you think?" Steve is a bit surprised by the change of subject. "Uh, I… Y-yes, it is." He sneaks a glance at Loki. The trickster is now facing Steve, looking at him with that typical smirk of his. He is planning something, but what it is, Steve does not know. He isn't sure if he actually wants to know. Of course, his curiosity gets the better of him, and therefore Steve asks. "What's going on, Loki? You've got that smirk. What are you planning?" The smirk on Loki's face grows a tiny bit wider. "Well, if you really must know…" He leans closer to Steve and whispers in his ear. "I am planning on kissing you, Steven." Steve gasps. Okay, that clearly wasn't what he had expected to hear. "You uh- What? B-but why? I… I don't understand." Loki chuckles. He doesn't move away, and is therefore very close. Steve is right back to blushing like a schoolgirl. "I hope you won't mind", is all Loki says before he closes the space between them. Steve's heart is beating so quickly, it feels like it's about to burst from his chest. He is in heaven. When Loki finally pulls away, Steve is slightly out of breath and is _very_ flustered. "L-Loki I.. I uh… Did you just? But I… Why would you? I…" Loki shushes him with a gentle kiss. "Steven, you talk too much." The god smiles. He knows Steve will want an explanation, however, so he takes a deep breath and begins to give the best explanation he can. "You intrigue me, Captain. I am fascinated by your morals, your personality, and your ability to forgive no matter what someone has done to you and your planet." He smiles a little. "I respect you very much, Steven. And I have been unable to get you out of my mind." He strokes Steve's cheek. "I need to go back to Asgard before they know I'm gone. I have twenty Midgardian years left of punishment. Will you wait for me, Steven?" Steve smiles at Loki and nods. "Y-yes, I will wait for you. I… I like you too, Loki. I will definitely wait." The serum would keep him young, so there would be no problem in waiting for twenty years. Loki nods. "I will miss you, oh Captain my Captain." Steve chuckles at the reference. Loki leans in for one last kiss, and this time, Steve responds full force. "I will miss you, too. I'll be waiting for you." And with that said, Loki disappears, teleporting back to Asgard to resume his punishment.

And Steve waits for him, just like he promised.


End file.
